


Just Desserts

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Sapnap, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub George, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sapnap, Verbal Humiliation, briefly, dom dream, dtao3, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: When Dream and Sapnap find out that George has been going behind both of their backs to sleep with one another, the two boys scheme a plan to serve the other boy his just desserts.Request: George is hooking up with Sapnap and Dream without them knowing, also George flirts with another guy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenap - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 922
Collections: MCYT, dreamnotfound mature/explicit, you've read this fucker :]





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream, George, and Sapnap are straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

It had started out harmless enough; whenever George wanted to get off, he’d run to one of the two boys to help fulfill his need… the only thing was that neither of them knew that the British boy had been fucking both of them. It’s not that he was hiding any information from them, it’s just that he never clarified and they never asked. Plus, it was pretty much unspoken that they were just friends with benefits, so George didn’t think there was anything wrong with seeking pleasure from the two boys. It was honestly just a win-win situation, everyone got to get off. Well, George was starting to rethink his previous belief, because he was now staring at two very aggravated boys ready to pounce on him at any second.

* * *

“Wait, what do you mean you’ve been sleeping with George?!” Sapnap yelled, springing up from the sofa.

“I knew you’d freak out, but I wanted to be honest with you since we’re all friends. I didn’t want to hide it since-” Dream tried explaining.

“No, no, shut up for a second. You’re having _sex_ with George?” Sapnap asked with disbelief.

“Yes. But I don’t want it to be weird with you and-”

Sapnap cut him off again. “Dude, he’s been sleeping with _me_.” 

Dream just stared back, confused. “No, wait… I…”

“Yeah, we’ve been fucking for like a month now.”

“Has he been fucking us both… behind our backs?” Dream asked, feeling anger creep up.

“Heh, I guess one just wasn’t enough,” Sapnap laughed bitterly, matching Dream’s frustration. 

The taller boy thought for a second before coming up with a plan. “You know what, let’s teach him a lesson.”

* * *

Being a Friday night, the bar was completely packed. Sapnap and Dream had made a plan to basically catch George in a lie and force him to admit to them what they already knew, and they thought that going out together to “hang out” would be a lot more convincing than them just sitting in an intervention circle at home. Ordering some snacks and beers, the boys just talked about random things while trying to unwind from the busy week.

Sapnap, resting his phone in his lap inconspicuously, was messaging Dream what they should say and when. Feeling the buzz from his phone, the freckled boy looked down to confirm the plan. T minus 5 minutes before they lay the bombshell knowledge on George and expose him. Everything so far was going according to plan, but they failed to consider a variable.

When George got up to use the bathroom, he accidentally ran into a stranger. A very handsome stranger. Surely, the other two boys wouldn’t care if he slipped away and said he had felt sick, right? _Where’s the harm in a little fun_ , George thought to himself as he pressed a hand up to the smiling man’s chest, a little flirtatious motion and a silent request for them to go somewhere else. In the crowded bar, the man slipped a hand around George’s waist, pulling him in the direction of the back door. 

Dream, confused as to why the shorter boy had stopped halfway to the bathroom, sat up a little further to see past the tip of the boy’s hair. _That fucking whore_ , Dream thought to himself as he finally caught sight of the man George was wrapped around.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Look at this,” the blonde gritted out, pulling Sapnap up to get a look.

“That.. little…” Sapnap said as he got up to approach the British boy.

Shifting his eyes to look over at the figure storming over to them from his peripheral, George’s face dropped when he realized the Texan had caught him red handed.

“Sapnap, I was just-” George started, hands shooting off of the stranger.

“Yeah, yeah, save it. I don’t wanna hear it right now,” the chestnut haired boy said as he pulled George to the empty alley from the back door. Dream, following closely behind, now joined the pair.

“Guys… I can explain…” George laughed nervously, putting up his hands in a defeated position.

“We’re waiting,” the green eyed boy said, crossing his arms.

George was stuck. He didn’t want to admit to the two boys that he was sleeping with both of them, but he didn’t know how to calm them both down without exposing his secret. 

“Well you see… it was just harmless flirting! Why are you guys upset!” Scanning the two boys, the Brit could tell that they were not at all amused. 

“You’ve been fucking both of us behind our backs,” Dream said, stepping into the smaller boy’s personal space.

“And now you’re gonna go fuck a stranger too? We’re not good enough for you?” Sapnap growled, joining in with Dream. 

“I- No! You guys are fine it’s just…” George really didn’t know how to get out of this hole he made for himself. It wasn’t that either of them were lacking in any way (the exact opposite actually, they were both _packing_ ), but the older boy just liked to change things up once in a while. Both boys had their own style in bed, and George couldn’t help that he was greedy for both of them.

“Fine? We’re only fine?” Dream interjected, pushing George against the brick wall.

“You wanna see fine? Dream, what do you say we teach him a lesson?” Sapnap grinned, hands trailing along the pale boy’s sides.

“I think that’s a great idea.” 

George gulped from nervousness and anticipation as he caught the animalistic glint in both of the boy’s eyes. 

* * *

“Holy shit, slow down,” George pleaded as both boys tore off his clothes, throwing them aside on the cold hardwood floor of their shared living room.

“Shut up whore,” the blonde growled before biting down on the smaller boy’s shoulder, leaving a very prominent bite mark. 

“Nng- Sapnap, Dream!” George moaned from the two pairs of rough hands roaming his naked body. The smaller boy felt so exposed, being completely nude amongst the two completely clothed boys. 

“God, Dream, why don’t you shut him up,” Sapnap grabbed George’s face between his hands and grinned. “Obviously, he constantly needs to keep his mouth busy.”

The taller boy couldn’t have been happier to oblige the request, pushing the brunette down to his knees as he unbuckled his jeans.

“Show us how good of a slut you are,” Dream gritted out as George began to obediently lap at the length in front of him. Pearing up through his fluttering lashes, the brunette gave a devilish grin at how fast the blonde was falling apart under him.

Sapnap caught the smug look and grabbed George’s hair to shove him down on Dream’s thick member. “Don’t get cocky bitch.”

“Fuck... Only thing this mouth is good for is head,” Dream snickered, guiding the smaller boy’s bobbing head.

The bearded boy smiled, running a finger down the pale boy’s spine, trailing it down to the small of George’s ass, causing him to shudder. Spitting on his fingers, Sapnap teased a finger into the smaller boy, but was suddenly caught by surprise.

“Holy shit… when the fuck did you prep yourself?….. You _planned_ to get fucked today, didn’t you?” the chestnut haired boy growled, shoving three fingers in. George cried out, but the noise was muffled around Dream’s cock. The subtle vibrations along with the slide of George’s plush lips wrapped around his length caused Dream to shove himself deeper. The other boy gagged around the length as the tip kept repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, but Dream just relentlessly continued to fuck into the tight heat. 

On the other end, Sapnap was already unzipping his pants and pulling out his leaking cock. George’s hole was already dripping wet from preparing himself in the shower, and when the Texan slid in, he was met with almost no resistance. The lewd squelch from both his mouth and ass filled the room as the two boys pounded into him. 

“Mhmmm you were made to be our little fuck toys weren’t you? Taking us so well,” Dream praised as he watched the other boy struggle to take his length down his throat. 

“He’s squeezing around me so tight. Only we can fuck you this good. Only we can make you this fucking wet,” Sapnap laughed, giving the boy’s ass a hard spank before kneading the flesh. George whined from the sudden pain, but only felt more turned on. The bearded boy moaned at how tight George got after the slap and began to ram his cock harder into the brunette's abused hole. 

Wiping the tears from his blushing cheeks, Dream stopped thrusting to let the boy under him breathe. George pulled off to work his tongue along the underside of the length, lapping at the dripping precum. The smaller boy couldn’t help but keep whining from Sapnap’s girthy cock dragging in and out of his hole, and at one particular thrust, the tan boy hit George’s prostate, and George felt his tongue loll out at how good it felt.

“Fuck! Sapnap! Right there, mmfmm” George moaned as he bit his lip, trying not to scream as the other boy continuously thrusted against his sweet spot.

“You’re ours. Don’t ever forget that,” the Texan growled.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, it feels so good!” George cried out as he came, spilling all over the hardwood floor. Gripping onto Dream’s thighs, the boy tried to steady himself from the intense orgasm, but Sapnap was still relentless with his thrusts.

“You think just because you came we’re done? We still haven’t cum. Do your job, whore,” Dream sneered, shoving George back down on his length. The silky feeling of the brunette’s experienced tongue on his cock was enough to drive Dream to the edge, and just before he finished, he shoved himself as deep as he could go down George’s throat. The brown eyed boy’s mouth went pliant, letting Dream do whatever he wanted as he tried his best to swallow the entire load. Not being able to swallow fast enough, George felt some of the freckled boy's hot cum seep from the corners of his mouth and drip down from his chin. Pulling off to clean up Dream’s cock, the brunette happily lapped at the excess seed coating the other boy’s length. 

Sapnap didn’t let up on his pace, and was gripping the smaller boy’s hips as he slammed back into him, chasing his orgasm with no consideration for the other boy’s overstimulation. The sensation felt weird; George just came, but the sparks of pleasure from his sweet spot being massaged were electrifying and amplified. The increased tightness around his own cock caused the chestnut haired boy’s hips to stutter as he pulled out to paint George’s back. Jerking his length quickly, he wanted as his cum dripped down the pale boy’s smooth back.

“Fuck, look so pretty baby,” Dream praised, taking in the sight of George coated with their cum and fucked out. 

Sapnap swiped a thumb across the boy’s back to gather some of the cum and brought it to George’s lips, where he obediently gave kittenish licks. 

“No more going behind our backs,” Sapnap warned. “You should have made it clear you wanted to sleep with both of us.”

“I know… hey, but on the bright side, it did lead to a very hot threesome,” George grinned, collapsing on the cool hardwood floor. Sapnap just laughed and joined him.

“Oh, come on you two big babies,” Dream smiled fondly before scooping George up in a bridal carry. 

“Hey! What about me?” Sapnap cried out.

“You come join us on the bed and there will be more than enough for you,” Dream called out, causing the younger boy to sprint towards the bedroom.


End file.
